La Inspección (versión Frutillita)
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Durante un día como cualquiera, se espera la anunciada llegada de alguien importante para una inspección mensual, ¿pero qué sucedería si algo sale imprevistamente mal y el resultado termina siendo el que no se quería que fuese?.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna continuación de la caricatura ni su película aunque parezca que sí lo es.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Parte de la historia está basada en el episodio "California's Crusty Bronze" de la caricatura "Las Aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín".

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta historia **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna secuela y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela ni secuela.

 **Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia les pertenece a MoonScoop Group y American Greetings y la del episodio que la inspiró le pertenece a Warner Bros.

Eran las 14:15 de la tarde del soleado día Domingo diez de Octubre de 2010 en la ciudad alegre, hermosa y amistosa de Tutti Frutti.

—Y recuerden, Pastelito y Cremita, denle al inspector una buena impresión, así que empiecen su buena impresión ahora mismo, él quedará contento cuando vea lo bien que todos trabajamos y así le dará una buena calificación a mi café.— con una cara verdaderamente contenta y luminosa, con una mirada de ojos entrecerrados que irradiaba amor y una voz hermosa, suave y amable con tranquilidad y alegría totales les dijo una chica a un perrito y una gatita adorables.

Ellos, que estaban a la derecha del sofá de la chica, le asintieron con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa también, así que la chica se paró y fue a ver a los cocineros, los cuales son un berrykin rojo, uno amarillo, azul, morado y naranja.

—Que bien se ve todo, chicos, todos tienen la comida tan bien cuidada y preparada, que el inspector quedará contento con los resultados y la buena impresión que verá, así entonces, le dará al café una "A" como calificación. ¿Está todo bien como siempre, amigos lindos berrykins?.— les dijo y preguntó ella a sus eternos amigos cocineros con los mismos amorosos modos y sentimientos, acompañados de su característica sonrisa luminosa con que imparte amistad amorosa a sus empleados y toda su clientela.

—Sí, señorita Frutillita, y sabemos que al inspector le encantará lo que le demos para comer, quedará tan feliz con lo bien cuidada y preparada que está la comida, que en ninguna milésima de segundo se le ocurrirá cambiar por ninguna otra calificación que no sea la "A".— le dijo un berrykin rojo con los mismos modos que ella.

—Que bien, mis niños lindos, el inspector llegará en cualquier minuto, así que una vez que ya esté cocinado este puré de patatas que veo que están cocinando de maravilla como siempre, déjenlo dentro del horno para que mantenga su tibieza y así esté bien para cuando alguien pueda pedirlo, y entonces estense listos para cocinar lo que él pida en el caso de que pida algo que todavía no hayamos cocinado, pues también sabemos que los inspectores dan calificaciones hasta por la calidad con que se prepara la comida.— les ordenó siendo amable, sonriendo luminosamente y hablando con una voz llena de suavidad, dulzura, ternura, amistad y amor.

—De hecho, señorita, este puré de patatas ya está listo, así que el fuego ya puede apagarse.— le dijo el mismo.

—Oh, que bien.— dijo Frutillita con voz más alegre.

Ella misma apagó el fuego, ese berrykin junto con otros tres se pusieron guantes de cocina bastante resistentes al calor quemante, tomaron la olla, otro berrykin morado que estaba en la barra va a abrir el horno, dejan la olla dentro y lo cierran.

—Podemos ir a sentarnos mientras el inspector viene o hasta que alguien más aquí pida comida o llegue alguien más pidiendo comida.— dijo Frutillita.

Fueron a sentarse ella en el sofá que siempre tiene para sentarse al lado de sus mascotitas y sus cocineros se sentaron en sillas acolchadas que Frutillita tiene para ellos a la derecha del sofá.

—Algo que también me agradó saber, fue que me informaron que también vendría la reportera Mavis Macedonia para mostrar públicamente mi café en su programa en la Berrynet.— dijo Frutillita.

—Frutillita, ¿le dijeron si Mavis llegará con el inspector?.— le preguntó un berrykin amarillo con voz alegre y sonriendo también.

—No, me dijeron que ella llegaría entre las dos y las tres, pero no sé si llegará con él, porque aunque también me dijeron a qué hora exactamente llegará él, no me dijeron si se juntarían para venir al mismo tiempo o si llegarían por separado.

—Oh, bueno, no importa, al final de todas cuentas es seguro que todo saldrá bien y que usted recibirá su merecida buena calificación, lo tengo previsto.— dijo él dándole su amorosa amistad y una sonrisa luminosa que irradiaba felicidad y sinceridad.

—Gracias.— le agradeció ella con amor en su voz y su cara.

Frutillita le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a sus clientes.

—Ciruelita, Naranjita, ¿desean algo más para comer o beber o necesitan alguna otra cosa, como servilletas?.— les preguntó a dos chicas que comen juntas en una misma mesa.

—No, gracias.— dijeron las dos unísonamente sonriendo con alegría y contestando con voces contentas.

—¿Y sabes, dulce Frutillita?, aquí todos esperamos tanto como tú que el inspector te dé esa "A", todo el mundo sabe que de verdad la mereces y que es la única calificación que mereces. Y así como dijo él, tengo previsto que todo saldrá bien.— le dijo Naranjita expresándole el mismo amor, amistad, ternura y dulzura con que también se caracteriza como Frutillita.

—Gracias, Naranjita, gracias.— le agradeció sintiendo una verdadera gratitud gratificante por sus palabras.

Miró a otras dos chicas en otra mesa.

—Frambuesita, Dulce de Limón, les dirijo a las dos la misma pregunta que a Naranjita y Ciruelita.

—No, gracias, Frutillita linda.— le dijeron tiernamente las dos con una sonrisa luminosa y voces felices.

—Está bien. Y les hago la misma pregunta a ustedes, Huckleberry, Morita y Pastelito de Manzana.— con una sonrisa amorosa y luminosa y una inmensa alegría les dijo a un chico y otras dos chicas juntos en otra mesa.

—Te doy la misma respuesta devolviéndote tu amorosa sonrisa.— con una sonrisa sincera, luminosa y pura le dijo Morita con alegría total en su voz y espíritu como todo el mundo dentro del café.

—Tampoco necesito nada más, Frutillita, gracias, y el pay de arándano rojo que me dieron les quedó fabuloso como siempre.— con gran amor, amistad, alegría y una sonrisa le dijo Huckleberry a Frutillita.

—Gracias, Huck, gracias.— dijo ella sintiendo cómo todos le transmitían su amor, amistad, alegría y toda vibración positiva a su espíritu.

—Yo estoy bien, Frutillita, el puré de manzanas que me dieron me gustó como todo lo que siempre me cocinan. No hay duda en mi mente de que al inspector le gustará lo que les pida si llega a pedirles alguna de sus comidas.— le dijo Pastelito de Manzana entregándole a Frutillita su amistoso amor y dirigiéndole su sonrisa luminosa.

—Gracias, Pastelito, aprecio todo lo hermoso que me han dicho.— le agradeció Frutillita sintiéndose totalmente consumida por su alegría, amistad y amor.

Tan contenta estaba Frutillita, que cerró suavemente los ojos y soltó dos suspiros de felicidad manteniéndose sonriente.

—Cuanto amo el amor que siempre me dan ustedes, así como yo les doy.— abrió los ojos y dijo la dulce Frutillita sintiéndose contenta de la piel a los huesos.

—Cuando alguien como tú entrega amor, solamente amor merece recibir.— le dijo Morita con una voz dulcemente feliz y una sonrisa que ella nunca desaparecía de su bonita cara.

—Es lo mismo que todos te diríamos, Frutillita preciosa, eres una dulzura y una amiga que cualquiera anhelaría conocer.— le dijo Frambuesita también sonriendo y hablando con felicidad espiritual.

—Sí, cualquiera querría convivir eternamente contigo, Frutillita dulce, tierna y linda.— le dijo Dulce de Limón sin hacer falta recordar que también hablaba con los mismos sentimientos que todo el mundo.

—Gracias, a todas gracias por tantas hermosuras que me hablan. Me ven sonriendo con la boca, pero al mismo tiempo estoy sonriendo con el corazón y el espíritu, así me tienen todos, me siento feliz de la piel a los huesos.— agradecía Frutillita sus palabras de amor y hablaba con su sinceridad irreversible.

Frutillita se puso suavemente la mano derecha en el corazón.

—Mi corazón está vivo y brillante de alegría luminosa, está lleno de paz, armonía, amistad, felicidad, amor y demás positivismos existenciales, me siento en paz.— dijo Frutillita con un amor inconmensurablemente hermoso.

Dulce de Limón dio un suspiro amoroso antes de hablar.

—Ay, Frutillita, tú siempre nos haces sentirnos felices y llenos de paz. Si participaras en concursos de comida, estoy convencida de que te darían el primer lugar, pues tus comidas no están hechas solamente de buenos ingredientes sabiamente preparados ni tienen buen sabor solamente porque tú y tus cocineritos saben mejor que cualquiera en la ciudad cómo cocinar para darle esos sabores, tus comidas se sienten hermosas de buenas y tienen sus hermosos sabores por las vibraciones positivas y el amor que siempre le incluyen como otros ingredientes más. No tengo palabras para decir cómo es grande mi amor de mejor amiga por ti. Siempre te he amado, eres una amiga tan positiva en todo sentido y ámbito de la palabra, te darían el primer lugar si en la ciudad se realizaran concursos de la persona más dulce, tierna, afectuosa, feliz, positiva, amistosa y amorosa.— le dijo Dulce de Limón con todo su amor desprendiéndolo de su espíritu para entregárselo a Frutillita.

Frutillita cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro más sonoro producto del amor que sentía que le llegaba de Dulce de Limón.

—Gracias, amorosita Dulce.— le agradeció correspondiéndole ese amor.

Y soltó otro suspiro más de amor con los ojos cerrados.

—Debe faltar menos para que llegue el inspector.— dijo por última vez.

Ella fue entonces donde Pastelito de Manzana.

—Pastelito, ¿esta caja es la que usas para dejar guardadas esas trenzas electrónicas que creaste en la semana pasada?.— le preguntó Frutillita con alegría pura y luminosa acompañada de su imborrable sonrisa amorosa.

—Sí, pero no debo sacarlas, porque media hora antes de venir, tuvieron una descompostura y ahora están muy descontroladamente saltarinas, ya ni siquiera me funciona el control remoto con que las controlaba, así que no tengo más opción que dejarlas permanentemente encerradas hasta que halle la forma de arreglarlas. Me fue muy difícil atraparlas.— dijo Pastelito con voz más normal sin felicidad y dejando de sonreír.

—¿Y cómo es que ahora están quietas, al punto de que ni la caja está sacudiéndose?.— le preguntó Frutillita con normalidad, sin voz feliz ni sonriendo y notando que la caja está quieta.

—Porque por dentro le pegué papel de aluminio por todos lados, así logré atrapar a esas trenzas, ya tenía unos pocos minutos intentando atraparlas hasta que se me ocurrió esta idea del aluminio, sólo cuando pegué el aluminio pude preocuparme de intentar atraparlas de nuevo, finalmente pude agarrar una a la vez, luego agarré la otra, las sostuve en una mano, abrí la caja y las encerré con cerrojo, de ahí no saldrán hasta que vuelva a casa y las destruya para por fin poder inmovilizarlas. Sólo así podré entonces crear otras trenzas como éstas, pero que tendré aún más asegurado que no se descompondrán.

—¿Y por qué viniste con la caja?.

—Me sentí más segura si la mantenía a mi lado siempre, para evitar que algo pudiera suceder aunque igualmente sepa que no tengo necesidad de preocuparme.— dijo con simpleza.


	2. Chapter 2

De pronto, un berrykin amarillo con una gorra cuya visera estaba volteada hacia atrás entró de espaldas sosteniendo una cámara filmadora, viniendo delante de él una mujer con un micrófono.

—Buenas tardes a todo el mundo que pronto nos verá en esta transmisión por mi sitio de la Berrynet, soy Mavis Macedonia, que les trae las noticias actuales. Hemos llegado al café de la ciudad Tutti Frutti, el cual es frecuentemente visitado por la gente de esta ciudad. Veo que hay gente disfrutando de su comida, es seguro pensar que lo están pasando bien y que si hay más comida que hacer o que ya esté preparada, sus cocineros la mantienen en las debidas condiciones para servirla a quien pueda pedirla. Sólo miren a la gente, todos se ven contentos, eso me dice que el ambiente dentro de aquí es enteramente positivo, y además, siento que hay una carga energética intensa de pureza, felicidad, cariño y de todos los demás valores y sentimientos positivos de la vida, sinceramente nunca jamás había sentido esto en ningún otro sitio al que había ido antes, siento que es un momento único en mi vida por no haber vivido jamás nada igual ni parecido. Veamos más a fondo este alegre lugar.— todo eso decía con voz feliz la sonriente reportera habiendo entrado al café con su camarógrafo.

Entraron para grabar más y se ubicaron a un lado de la barra, cerca del sofá de Frutillita, en tanto con ella y todo el mundo, incluyendo a sus dos hermosas mascotas, se alegraron al ver a la reportera hacer noticia de su café, así que Frutillita fue a intentar hablar con ella, sin percatarse de que alguien más entró pocos pasos detrás de la reportera.

—Bienvenidos usted y su camarógrafo a mi restaurante, señorita Mavis.— dijo Frutillita con una voz tranquila y enormemente feliz y sonriendo con ganas.

Frutillita se paró a la izquierda de Mavis al darles la "bienvenida" y ellos la miraron con sonrisas sinceras, cuando entonces se volteó hacia su izquierda al sentir a alguien jalar suavemente su manga izquierda.

—¿Me atiende, señorita?.— con una voz tranquila, sin tanta emoción, sin sonreír, mirando con ojos entrecerrados y hablando sin expresar emociones como la felicidad ni ninguna otra le preguntó el señor que entró después que la reportera.

—No puedo hablar ahora, tenga, lea un menú si quiere.— le respondió con una voz tranquila y minúsculamente baja, sin emociones como la felicidad ni ninguna más y sin sonreír.

Le entrega uno de los menús que tiene en la barra, el señor lo mira y trata de decirle algo más.

—Tome una fresa.— le dijo manteniendo el volumen y tono tranquilo, pero agregándole una cierta felicidad y sonriendo ahora.

Tomó una fresa y se la dio al señor, a quien solamente le quedó recibirla, entonces Frutillita volvió con la reportera.

—¿Le parece entrevistar a mis empleados?, esos berrykins de ahí.— le preguntó Frutillita con un volumen un poco más alto por quitarle lo minúsculamente bajo, con una voz alegre y tranquila, sonriendo y estirando su mano derecha hacia sus empleados, a modo de indicarle a Mavis que ellos son.

—Caramba, ¿los que están ahí son los cocineros?.— preguntó Mavis con el mismo tono feliz y tranquilo y yendo con los cocineros, quienes ya le prestaban su atención y la miraban con grandes sonrisas luminosas.

Se paró junto a ellos mientras el camarógrafo filmaba.

—Disculpen, señores, ¿ustedes y la señorita están descansando ahora y tienen algo ya preparado?.— les preguntó Mavis alegremente con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ella y nosotros estamos descansando mientras nadie pide nuestra atención o más comida, y hace unos minutos metimos dentro del horno una olla con puré de patatas, cualquiera que lo coma verá que su sabor es mejor que cualquier otro que ya se haya preparado en otra casa en la ciudad. Asimismo, cualquier comida que la señorita Frutillita y nosotros cocinamos queda con sabores todavía mejores, numerosos habitantes de la ciudad cocinan cualquiera de las mismas comidas que nosotros, pero solamente a nosotros nos quedan con esos mejores sabores que todos saben que son insuperables y únicos.— con una sonrisa luminosa, una voz tranquila y feliz y una mirada enteramente relajada le contestó el berrykin rojo.

—Dígame usted, ¿hay alguna comida que sea la especialidad más grande del restaurante o algún ingrediente distinto que usen para sus preparaciones?.— le preguntó Mavis con voz alegre y tranquila al berrykin amarillo.

—La respuesta es mixta. Primero, no, porque no hay ninguna comida que se cocine mejor que cualquier otra, y sí, porque hay un ingrediente que de forma igualitaria le aplicamos a todas las comidas sin excepción, ese ingrediente es el amor en el más máximo de los grados.— respondió él con el mismo estado de ánimo que el otro y que todos en el restaurante.

—¿Les importa mostrarme lo que ya tienen cocinado y decirme si hay algo más aparte del puré de patatas?.— preguntó ella.

—No, adelante, venga.— dijo el berrykin amarillo.

Fueron los cinco a mostrarle ese puré, así que se pusieron los guantes, lo sacaron del horno entre todos, lo pusieron en donde mismo estuvo cuando lo cocinaban y el berrykin rojo le quitó la tapa a la olla.

—Su micrófono, por favor.— le pidió el rojo amablemente.

Ella puso su micrófono delante de la boca de él y él continuó hablando.

—Respondiendo su pregunta, ahora no hay nada más cocinado porque el puré de patatas es lo único que queda, ya les dimos a los clientes todo lo que nos pidieron, y mencionando que la razón de no haber nada más que el puré es que en nuestro restaurante, cocinamos puré todos los días porque siempre hay algún cliente que viene por querer de él, a veces vienen por puré en la hora de la cena, mientras que en el caso de todas las comidas que también cocinamos, no las preparamos anticipadamente, sino cuando los clientes nos las piden, así está formada la costumbre en nuestro restaurante.

—¿Usted y su camarógrafo desean darle una probada?.— les preguntó el berrykin amarillo con alegría en su voz, su cara, sus emociones, mente, corazón y espíritu.

—Está bien para mí, ¿y para ti?.— respondió Mavis y le preguntó a su camarógrafo.

—Sí, estaría bien.— dijo él con el mismo tono feliz y la misma sonrisa.

El berrykin rojo tomó la cuchara de madera, sus tres amigos se apilaron debajo de él para elevarlo y tomó una pequeña porción.

—Espera un poco, toma esta cuchara para darle su porción al camarógrafo.— le dijo felizmente el berrykin morado al rojo.

Tomó una cuchara de las que usan los berrykins, bajó al suelo para darle la cuchara al berrykin amarillo y fueron pasándola hacia arriba hasta dársela al rojo, éste sacó un poco del puré con la cuchara de madera, tomó una pizca con la que ellos usan para comer, la pasaron hasta abajo y el amarillo se la dio al camarógrafo, quien dejó la cámara en el suelo para recibirla, mientras a la vez, Mavis recibía la de madera y ambos probaron al mismo tiempo el puré, quedando bastante asombrados con el impresionante e inimaginable sabor, pues era mucho mejor que el sabor de cualquiera de las comidas que siempre les habían gustado respectivamente.

—Por las mil magdalenas, el sabor del puré es mucho mejor que los sabores de todo lo que siempre me gustó comer.— dijo Mavis con una felicidad aún más grande en su voz, hablando con una voz un poco más baja por contener la mayor parte de su asombro para no hablar como si gritara, diciendo eso con una gran sonrisa, con la impresión siendo enteramente notoria en su voz, su cara y sus emociones y siendo notorio que le gustó el puré.

—Eso mismo digo yo, es el puré más delicioso que he probado.— dijo el camarógrafo con el mismo ánimo que ella y también conteniéndose para no sonar como si gritara.

Ese señor va de nuevo donde Frutillita y le da jalones suaves a su playera.

—Disculpe, señorita Frutillita, disculpe.— la llamaba con el mismo estado de ánimo de antes y la misma expresión facial.

—Ahora no. Tome otra fresa, están muy sabrosas.— dijo ella sin sonreír al decir "Ahora no" y diciéndolo sin mayores emociones y sin ninguna como la felicidad ni ninguna más, sonriendo de nuevo y agregando algo más de alegría a su voz al darle la otra fresa, decir lo que entonces dijo y quitando la mano de él de su playera al decir "Ahora no" por estar más preocupada de la reportera.

Al señor sólo le quedó recibirle la fresa, pero así como hizo con la anterior, se guardó ésa segunda en un bolsillo del abrigo y pensó que mejor esperaría hasta que Frutillita estuviera desocupada, así que mientras tanto se paró delante de la barra.

—Si gusta, señorita Mavis, puede ir a hablar con algún cliente, ellos también pueden tener algo que decir.— le dijo Frutillita alegremente.

—Muy bien.— aceptó Mavis con gusto.

Primero fue con Pastelito de Manzana.

—Buenas tardes, jovencita, ¿su nombre por favor?.— le saludó y preguntó amigablemente con alegría.

—Buenas tardes, me llamo "Pastelito de Manzana".— le saludó y respondió con el mismo modo y sonrisa.

—¿Tiene algo en su caja?.— preguntó con su atención centrada en la caja.

—En esta caja están encerradas unas descontroladas trenzas electrónicas, soy una inventora y esas trenzas fueron mi última creación, pero sufrieron una falla grande y se volvieron incontrolables y saltarinas...

Le dio la misma explicación que le dio a Frutillita, pero como dijo todo hablando con una voz un poco más baja por ser una entrevista, el señor en la barra no la escuchó.

—Puedo mostrarle las trenzas para que su camarógrafo las filme si quiere.

—Si no hay problema con eso, entonces está bien.— dijo Mavis.

Tomó la caja, se arrodilló en el suelo y la abrió delante de la cámara.

—Funcionaban a control remoto y ni siquiera con él podía controlarlas.— dijo Pastelito sin sonreír y quitando el tono alegre de su voz por uno tranquilo que no expresaba ninguna emoción.

De repente, ambas trenzas se levantaron y saltaron de la caja.

—¡Oh no!, ¡con permiso, señorita!.— gritó Pastelito de Manzanas desesperadamente, sintiendo pánico y levantándose para ir por las trenzas, pero sin poder hacer nada porque con el salto, éstas salieron volando y alejándose de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Justo cuando Pastelito la abrió, el señor les había pedido a los berrykins un plato de su puré y ellos se lo sirvieron justo cuando las trenzas saltaron y se fueron volando, pero justo cuando iba a probarlo, las trenzas descendieron de su vuelo hasta caer directamente en el puré, salpicándole algunas manchas en la cara de él y el resto en la barra, de manera que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para que no les cayera el puré en los ojos, entonces ambas trenzas descontroladas hicieron una muy minúscula explosión con un sonido muy bajo y se quedaron totalmente quietas, pero nadie vio venir la reacción que el señor tendría en ese momento, pues luego abrió los ojos con una expresión de aparente asombro y en un segundo la cambió a una de gran enojo, entonces tomó una servilleta, se limpió las manchas y se fue a la puerta para detenerse delante de ella y darse media vuelta.

—¡Como Inspector de Salubridad, cierro este restaurante a partir de ahora y hoy mismo vendrán conmigo mis jefes a multar a la jefa y clausurar el restaurante por la falta de limpieza del lugar, hasta que la multa sea pagada!.— exclamó con voz muy enojada y con una expresión facial de enojo total el señor al momento en que señaló con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda a Frutillita, tomando el lado derecho de su abrigo y extendiéndolo para mostrarles que ahí portaba una placa que decía "I. S." de "Inspector de Salubridad".

—¡¿Qué?!.— fue todo lo que en ese segundo pudo decir Frutillita, diciéndolo con voz triste y de gran impresión, con una expresión facial de asombro y tristeza y sintiéndose muy negativamente impresionada de que ese señor era el inspector, cosa que nunca supo anticipadamente.

Lo siguiente que el inspector hizo, fue sacar del otro lado de su abrigo una hoja de papel dentro de una funda de plástico de ésas en las que meten papeles y que está enganchada a un succionador de los que usan para pegar cosas como ésa, entonces la pegó en la puerta y salió del restaurante. Sin omitir a nadie, Mavis, su camarógrafo y todos en el restaurante se sintieron exactamente como Frutillita ante esto y tenían la misma expresión triste en sus caras. Frutillita fue corriendo hasta la puerta, tomó la funda en sus manos y vio que decía "Calificación **F** por Inspector de Salubridad", cosa que le hizo sentir que todo el mundo se le vino encima en pedazos grandes que le aplastaban el alma, hecho por el cual se sintió devastada y con ganas de llorar, sin sentir que hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer y sólo pudiendo echarse sentada al suelo.

—Hermoso. ¿Puede algo más salir mal hoy?.— dijo y preguntó ella sintiéndose enteramente angustiada, desilusionada y triste, con una expresión facial y voz tristes y sonándole como si fuese a llorar.

Todos, incluyendo a Mavis y su camarógrafo, fueron corriendo hasta quedarse parados detrás de ella y vieron la calificación y todos saben que tal como lo dijo el inspector, dar ésa significa que el lugar que la recibe es clausurado inmediatamente, el jefe es multado y la clausura solamente le es terminada cuando paga la multa entera.

—Oye, apaga la cámara.— con una voz más normal, con un poco de prisa y con la expresión triste en su cara le dijo Mavis al camarógrafo por no querer que filme lo negativo que está sucediendo.

—Gracias por ordenar eso.— le dijo el camarógrafo con voz normal, con la misma expresión y siendo un agradecimiento verdadero el que le daba por tampoco querer seguir grabando.

Apagó la cámara en el instante, la dejó a un lado en el suelo y Frutillita comenzó a dar jadeos de llanto, lo que hizo que hasta Pastelito y Cremita corrieran juntos hacia ella y se le pararan por delante a mirarla, también con sus miradas y emociones llenas de tristeza.

—¿Có-cómo pas-só esto?, ¿por qué mi trabajo?, ¿por qué-mi resta-urante?, ¡¿por qué yo?!.— preguntaba llorando cabizbaja y cerrando los ojos con fuerza al exclamar la última pregunta.

—¡Espere, espere, regrese, déjeme explicarle, venga, escuche!.— con una tristeza menos sonora en su voz, manteniendo su cara triste, el mismo estado de ánimo que Frutillita y sintiéndose triste como ella le exclamaba Huckleberry al inspector corriendo fuera del restaurante para alcanzarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

Frutillita sólo seguía jadeando y soltando lágrimas, cuando entonces sintió que alguien ponía su mano en su hombro izquierdo, así que sin poder parar de jadear giró la cabeza lentamente y vio la cara triste de Pastelito de Manzana, quien lo primero que hizo fue tomar aire por la boca y luego procedió a hablar.

—Frutillita, no te rogaré que me perdones, porque este mal resultado que jamás debió ocurrir sucedió por mi culpa y es imperdonable, lo que pienso ahora desearía haberlo pensado antes de abrir la caja, podía haberla abierto y sostenido las trenzas apenas la hubiese abierto, pero en cambio, la abrí y sólo me quedé hablando como si no fuese a suceder nada, cuando abrir la caja podía activarlas en un instante que ni yo sabía ni imaginé y que debí haber supuesto cuando logré atraparlas. Es mi culpa por completo, de esta manera terminé "condenando" a tu restaurante. Desearía haber podido sentirme tranquila con la inseguridad que me producía dejar a las trenzas solas en la casa, ahora veo lo que quiero haber visto antes, haber visto que el papel de aluminio en verdad las mantenía quietas, el aluminio de verdad funcionó y eso significaba que en verdad no sucedería nada con ellas y nada las hubiera activado si nunca abría la caja, no hubieran salido de ahí sin importar si las vigilaba o no y vigilarlas tampoco era necesario si estaban encerradas. No quisiera pedirte perdón porque es imperdonable, pero la culpa me está obligando y de la culpa nadie se puede liberar hasta hacer lo que ella mande a hacer, así que entonces te pido perdón.— le dijo Pastelito de Manzana haciendo las comillas con sus dedos de su mano izquierda al decir "condenando", sin hacer falta mencionar que habló con tristeza y que se siente con el mismo ánimo triste que Frutillita y todos.

Con suavidad y lentitud, Pastelito acercó su boca a la cara de Frutillita y le besó la mejilla izquierda, entonces Frutillita dejó la calificación en el suelo, se arrodilló girándose hacia ella y la abrazó, siendo correspondida casi en el instante por ella que también se arrodilló para abrazarla.

—Esto no-es t-tu culpa, Pastelito, en-realidad no-lo es, porque-para em-pezar, nunca fue-tu intención arruinarme de-ninguna manera, perdóname tú-a mí si-con decir "arruinarme" te-empeoro tu-sensación-de culpa, pero-es una equivocación-que te sientas-cul-pable-si no tuviste-la intención, sólo deberías-sentirte así-si hubieses-tenido la intención-que no tuviste jamás, así que-tú siéntete-tranquila, que no fue-culpa tuya en realidad, y aunque-por eso no haya nada que-deba perdonarte, igual-mente-te perdono.— le dijo Frutillita con sinceridad, con su voz más tranquila y menos triste y logrando consolar a Pastelito.

—Gracias, decirme eso me consuela mucho y me alivia la culpa, pero en el caso de este resultado, solamente me consolará el ver que se haya arreglado, que se te retire la multa y que el café no sea clausurado, todo en este mismo día y sobretodo antes de que lleguen los jefes del inspector. Me pongo en tu lugar con todo lo ocurrido, así como si yo fuese la dueña del café, me siento tan triste como te sientes tú aunque no llore, y aparte de eso, de corazón deseo que no te lo clausuren, pues sería una completa injusticia, y por eso y porque tu restaurante es perfecto con la limpieza y con todo lo que lo hace perfecto, es algo que no te mereces.— le dijo Pastelito sintiéndose consolada en verdad, rompiendo el abrazo al hablar de nuevo, sonriendo hasta decir que le alivia la culpa y volviendo a poner una cara triste sin sonrisa la decir el "pero".

Frutillita fue jadeando cada vez menos y con menos fuerza mientras Pastelito hablaba, hasta que al terminar de oírle decir todo eso, no le quedaron más ganas de llorar.

—Sólo un milagro puede salvarme ahora, pero no sé cómo podría ocurrir.— le dijo Frutillita dando un último jadeo suave antes de hablar, diciendo eso con un tono pequeñamente triste, con algo más de alegría en su voz y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa con ceño triste.

—Pues si se trata de milagros, el que te salvaría sería que les pagues a los jefes cuando lleguen, para evitar que la clausura dure siquiera un segundo.— dijo Pastelito con la misma expresión y tono.

Todos sonrieron con ceños tristes también.

—Es una idea perfecta.— dijeron todos unísona e igualitariamente, incluyendo a Mavis y el camarógrafo.

Frutillita quitó sus manos de las costillas de Pastelito, las puso en sus hombros y le besó la mejilla izquierda.

—Yo me siento triste como ustedes y también deseo que la clausura se pueda impedir.— dijo Morita hablando con un tono triste y con la misma cara.

—También yo.— dijeron Mavis y su camarógrafo.

—Y también yo.— dijeron por sí mismos todos los demás.


	4. Chapter 4

Y justo entonces, oyeron que la puerta se abrió de nuevo y vieron al inspector entrar de nuevo, con una expresión tranquila de ojos entrecerrados y sin sonrisa y luego vieron a Huckleberry empujándolo suavemente por la espalda.

—Lo trajiste.— dijo Pastelito agregando a su voz un tono parcialmente más elevado, dándole un tono más feliz a su voz y levantando una sonrisa al ver que él había salido corriendo porque había ido a buscar al inspector para traerlo.

Huckleberry se paró delante del inspector y le habló mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión triste en su cara.

—Señor, por favor, primero escuche antes de clausurarle el restaurante a Frutillita, lo que ocurrió con la comida fue un accidente, por lo tanto no hubo ninguna falta de limpieza de parte de nadie y esa falta nunca jamás existió aquí, ni ahora ni en ningún día, tampoco en el día en que el restaurante fue inaugurado, porque que esas trenzas cayeran en su plato fue un accidente imprevisto e inevitable, nunca hubo falta de limpieza en ningún día, la dueña de esas trenzas que cayeron en el puré dijo algo sobre ellas antes de que usted y la señorita Mavis llegaran, algo que le pido que me escuche atentamente, para que entienda lo que sucedió y así no vaya a cerrarle el café, porque esa clausura será injusta si la efectúa y hay una razón que justifica con perfección el llamarle "injusta" a la clausura.— le dijo Huckleberry al inspector con una voz más tranquila, sin mayor emotividad, sin emociones de felicidad ni ninguna otra y con una mirada triste.

Procedió a darle la explicación de Pastelito de Manzana y el inspector entendió bien una vez que terminó de oír todo.

—Yo soy la que ahora le dará otra explicación respecto a que no lo atendí cuando llegó. Porque yo se lo conté a mis empleados y mis clientes, todos sabíamos que la reportera Mavis Macedonia vendría y sabíamos que el inspector que viniera vendría en la misma hora que ella, con toda exactitud no sabíamos a qué hora vendrían usted y la señorita Mavis, porque cuando me avisaron sus llegadas, dijeron por alternativas que sería entre las dos y las tres de la tarde, y como la señorita Mavis entró primero, por dos razones sólo me dispuse a atenderla a ella, una fue por esto de que mostraría públicamente mi restaurante en sus noticias de la Berrynet, así que como soy la dueña, era quien con mayor razón debía atenderla para colaborar en su reportaje, y la segunda razón por parte de preferir atenderla a ella y a usted dejarlo esperando, la razón de eso fue porque yo no sabía que usted era el inspector, y de haberlo sabido con anticipación, lo hubiera atendido en el momento de su llegada en lugar de hacerlo esperar, hubiera distribuido mejor y con anticipación el tiempo para atender a ambos, me hubiera ayudado a saber que usted era el inspector si hubiera conocido su cara antes, al menos con un dibujo perfecto de su cara o una fotografía, así podría haberlo reconocido cuando hubiese llegado y lo hubiera atendido en el instante, pero no fue así porque no estaba enterada de cómo es su cara y nadie lo sabía, sé que si alguien más hubiese sabido que usted era el inspector y anticipadamente hubiera conocido al menos su cara, me lo hubieran dicho al instante y entonces lo habría atendido, al menos atenderlo a usted habría sido más rápido que atender a la señorita Mavis, así que si he de hacerlo, pido su perdón por la falta de la debida atención de mi parte.— terminó de hablarle Frutillita al inspector con una expresión facial de tristeza y con su voz sonando con un tono pequeño de tristeza natural de ella que no necesariamente significaba que siguiera sintiéndose triste, porque esa tristeza ya se le había disipado en su totalidad.

—Entiendo, señorita Frutillita, y también entiendo su explicación, jovencito.— dijo el inspector con el mismo tono tranquilo con que le hablaron ambos amigos.

—Gracias.— le agradecieron los dos sintiéndose satisfechos de que les entendiera.

—¿Y quién es la dueña de esas trenzas?.

—Yo, señor, y ahora quiero preguntarle algo.— dijo Pastelito de Manzana con voz tranquila y normal, parándose a la derecha de Frutillita, diciéndole y mirándolo con un ceño pequeñamente entristecido, sin sentirse más apenada ni culpable y sintiéndose igualmente satisfecha, pero aún sintiendo que faltaba más.

—Adelante.— dijo él tranquilamente.

—Como ya vio y entendió por qué ocurrieron las cosas que ocurrieron, ¿le retirará la multa a Frutillita, cancelará la clausura y cambiará la calificación?.— le preguntó petitoriamente, queriendo que de verdad lo haga como se lo pide.

—Estoy casi seguro de que debe ser lo correcto, pero primero quiero y debo hacer la inspección, para verificar que verdaderamente es correcto hacerlo como usted lo pide.— dijo él manteniéndose tranquilo por no tener por qué volver a enojarse y viendo que en verdad ella tenía razón en pedirle eso.

—Está bien, pase usted.— dijo por última vez.

—¿Entonces por lo ocurrido fue que no hizo la inspección?.— le preguntó Huckleberry.

—Sí, exacto, intentaba que la señorita Frutillita me atendiera para hacer la inspección.— dijo el inspector con tranquilidad absoluta.

—Lo siento por eso, señor.— dijo Frutillita mostrando que seguía lamentando eso.

—Bueno, está bien, señorita Frutillita, ya no se siga lamentando, ya todo se terminó y arregló.— le dijo el inspector para consolarla y levantando una sonrisa, de manera que también a Frutillita le levantó una sonrisa y el ánimo.

—Gracias. Si me lo permite, señor, ¿me deja abrazarlo?.— le agradeció y preguntó petitoriamente sintiéndose consolada en totalidad.

—Sí.— aceptó sinceramente.

Con suavidad se abrazaron sonriendo serenamente y al momento de romper el abrazo unos segundos después, Frutillita posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha, cerró los ojos y le dio un suave, amable y amoroso beso en la otra mejilla. Entonces él procedió a hacer todo lo correspondiente para inspeccionar la situación sanitaria, hasta que terminó en unos minutos.

—¿Cómo se llama usted, señorita?.— le preguntó el inspector a Pastelito de Manzana con una sonrisa luminosa de verdadera felicidad, una voz alegre y tranquila y un estado de ánimo enteramente positivo.

—"Pastelito de Manzana".— contestó ella con el mismo tono, sonrisa y estado de ánimo.

—Bueno. Terminé la inspección y en vista de que el resultado fue perfectamente positivo por parte de todo lo inspeccionado, hago ahora mismo lo que usted me pidió, la multa se retira, la clausura se cancela y la calificación cambia, así que diciéndole a usted, señorita Frutillita, le doy una "A" de calificación.— dijo mirando a Frutillita al decir lo que dijo luego de decir que la calificación cambia.

Unos y otros se abrazaron, todos juntos saltaron unas cuantas veces y gritaron de alegría con sonrisas en sus caras, incluyendo a Mavis, el camarógrafo, Pastelito y Cremita.

—Muchas gracias.— le dijo Frutillita con la voz más elevada para que pudiera oírla a pesar de la celebración y no pudiendo ni queriendo contener su alegría.

Recordando todavía que la hoja de la calificación negativa seguía tirada en el suelo, Frutillita la recogió, se la dio al inspector, él la guardó en el bolsillo interno de donde la sacó y tomó otra hoja, la miró y la pegó en la puerta, viendo todos que era de la calificación " **A** ", así que de nuevo gritaron de alegría, se abrazaron unos con otros y saltaron por otras veces más. Frutillita se abrazaba con Huckleberry y Pastelito de Manzana, mientras Mavis se abrazaba con su camarógrafo, los cinco cocineros se abrazaban grupalmente para que ninguno quedara sin ser abrazado y hasta Pastelito y Cremita se abrazaban el uno al otro, todos sintiéndose con la misma felicidad incontenible que Frutillita. El inspector se sentía feliz por todos ellos y sonreía ante la escena que ocurría delante de él, hasta que dejó de sonreír cuando todos empezaban a terminar la celebración y procedió a hablar cuando ésta hubo terminado.

—Señorita Frutillita, estoy casi seguro de que algo debió producirse aquí cuando la califiqué negativamente, ¿o no?.— le dijo y preguntó el inspector pasando su tono vocal de uno feliz a uno sin felicidad.

Frutillita rompió el abrazo y se giró hacia él con una sonrisa y un ceño pequeñamente triste, entonces le asintió con la cabeza y le explicó lo que ocurrió desde que se fue hasta que Huckleberry lo trajo.

—Y eso fue todo.— terminó de decir ella con una voz tranquila, sin felicidad ni tristeza ni ninguna otra emoción y con su ceño igual que antes.

—Lo siento por eso, señorita, califiqué demasiado rápido su restaurante y por hacerlo mal por calificar con esa rapidez indebida, a usted la hice sentirse como no merecía sentirse.— le dijo sintiendo un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza y culpa por cómo dejó a Frutillita por la injusticia que le cometió.

—Está bien, lo perdono también.— le dijo Frutillita con toda calma, manteniéndose sonriente, cambiando por un segundo su ceño pequeñamente triste por uno tranquilo con ojos entrecerrados y cerrándolos al abrazarlo una vez que le dijo que lo perdonaba.

—Si me dice que está resentida o que lo estuvo cuando vio la calificación, se lo entenderé.

—No, no estoy resentida y nunca lo estuve, sólo lloré, pero no me resentí, sólo lo perdono, así que usted solamente siéntase tranquilo.— le dijo ella expresándole su amor con ese abrazo, sus palabras y con las caricias en su espalda y su nuca.

—Gracias.— le dijo él bajando un poco su voz, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados como también sonreía ella ahora y devolviéndole las caricias.

Todos miraban con sonrisas de ojos entrecerrados por el amor que ahora sentían, presenciar esta escena los enternecía en gran manera y ese amor que sentían les hacía posible y fácil no sentir que los malos recuerdos siguieran afectando negativamente a sus corazones. El inspector y Frutillita terminaron el abrazo y Pastelito de Manzana se paró a su izquierda, manteniendo su sonrisa amorosa con ojos entrecerrados.

—Señor, le agradezco de nuevo por cumplir mi petición y por ende, el deseo que tuve.— le dijo Pastelito con el mismo buen modo y cara que Frutillita.

—¿Deseo?.— le preguntó el inspector con confusión y voz de curioso por oír esa palabra.

—Mhm. Verá...— dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza también.

Procedió a decirle el deseo que tuvo y todo lo que le dijo a Frutillita al verla llorar justo después de que Huckleberry se fuese a buscarlo, y desde luego que por mencionarlo, también le dijo que Huckleberry Pie es el chico que fue a buscarlo. El inspector quedó con una sonrisa al acabar de oírle todo lo que dijo.

—Porque así se cumplió mi deseo y se produjo lo que todos queríamos, me siento enteramente satisfecha.

—Está bien, eso me alegra también. La señorita Frutillita no me guardó resentimiento, ¿pero alguien más sí lo guardó?.— les dijo y preguntó el inspector a todos cambiando su voz feliz por una pequeñamente más triste y su cara sonriente por una triste aunque no era una tristeza grande como la que ellos sintieron.

—No.— dijeron todos, incluyendo a Mavis y su camarógrafo, y en el caso de Pastelito y Cremita, hasta ellos sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza a modo de decir que tampoco le guardaron ninguno.

—Pues, ya que esto los afectó emocionalmente a todos y no solamente a la señorita Frutillita, les quiero preguntar algo que más bien iría bien preguntarle solamente a ella por ser quien más resultó afectada por ser la dueña, pero como todos resultaron afectados como ella, les pregunto entonces, ¿me perdonarían?.

—Sí.— dijeron todos instantáneamente, con sus caras, voces y emociones tranquilas y felices, incluso con Pastelito y Cremita asintiendo.

—¿Todavía quiere comer el puré que iba a comer?.— le preguntó Frutillita dulcemente.

—En realidad sí.— dijo sonriendo tranquilamente de nuevo y hablando de nuevo con voz feliz y tranquila.

—Venga entonces a la barra.— le dijo amablemente el berrykin rojo.


	5. Chapter 5

Fueron a la barra, él se ubicó y los berrykins rojo y amarillo sacaron las trenzas del puré.

—Pastelito, ven por tus trenzas y límpialas si quieres.— le dijo el rojo con alegría y una sonrisa luminosa, amable y amorosa.

Ella fue donde ellos, tomó las trenzas y las llevó al lavaplatos para quitarles el puré de encima.

—Pastelito, espera, ¿no será peligroso que las limpies mojándolas?.— le preguntó él con voz preocupada, sin sonreír y sintiéndose preocupado por ella, al igual que los otros cocineros y el inspector, quien también la miraba con cara preocupada y sin sonreír.

—Eso mismo le pregunto, señorita.— le dijo el inspector con la misma voz y cara preocupadas.

—Ahora no es peligroso, porque ya hicieron corto circuito cuando cayeron en el puré. Ustedes, amigos, y usted, señor, vieron cuando cayeron en el puré y que al momento de eso, se produjo esa minúscula explosión, esa explosión fue un corto circuito que finalmente dejó muertas a las trenzas, en el caso de ustedes, amiguitos, estuvieron unos segundos más parados en la barra antes de ir corriendo hacia Frutillita y ni por un segundo vieron que las trenzas saltaran de nuevo durante esos segundos, ¿no es así?.— dijo y preguntó ella con voz feliz y tranquila, con una cara sonriente y tranquila y sin preocupación.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo, así fue.— dijeron los berrykins sonriendo de nuevo, hablando nuevamente con voces tranquilas y contentas y sintiendo que su preocupación desaparecía por completo en menos de un segundo.

—Ahora que lo dice, señorita, cuando me volteé a decirle a la señorita Frutillita lo que le dije al identificarme como inspector, tampoco vi que esas trenzas estuvieran saltando hacia ninguna parte y tampoco las he visto volver a moverse durante los minutos que han pasado desde que el joven Huckleberry me hizo devolverme.— dijo el inspector sintiéndose como los berrykins y hablando sin sonreír.

—¿Entonces sumergirse en agua o hasta en puré de patatas las hubiera dejado muertas?.— le preguntó Frutillita con tranquilidad y alegría en su voz, con una sonrisa y viniendo a la barra habiendo oído lo que hablaron sobre las trenzas.

—Sólo ahora veo que sí, porque ni yo lo sabía y no se me había ocurrido hacer esas trenzas a prueba de agua. De haber sabido que mojándolas podía producirles un corto circuito o haber pensado en la idea y haberla efectuado, las hubiera metido al agua cuando las hubiera atrapado.— dijo Pastelito dejando de sonreír y de hablar con voz contenta para pasar a hablar con una tranquila y sin mayores emociones.

Los cocineros le sirvieron la misma cantidad de puré en el mismo plato, le dieron los mismos utensilios y él le dio la primera probada, comprobando así lo inimaginablemente bueno que es el sabor.

—Es sinceramente el puré más sabroso que jamás probé, nunca había visto que en ningún otro restaurante se le diera un sabor así, es único y épico. Felicito a los cocineros y la señorita Frutillita.— dijo el inspector abriendo los ojos como el sol al sonreír y agregando un poco de emoción a su voz ya feliz.

—Gracias.— agradecieron.

Todos sonreían sintiéndose enteramente contentos, ya nadie sentía nada de tristeza, y en el caso de Mavis y su camarógrafo, él no volvió a grabar nada después de apagar la cámara y ella tampoco le dijo que volviera a encenderla, porque ninguno quería mostrar nada de lo grabado en su programa.

—Como ya terminó su plato y su trabajo, ya no le quitaremos más tiempo para que pueda irse a donde deba, pero antes, ¿nos puede decir su nombre, por favor?.— le dijo y preguntó Frutillita.

—Mi nombre es "Caralarga".— dijo él sonriendo de nuevo y volviendo a hablar con alegría y tranquilidad.

—Señor Caralarga, gracias por haber venido, me alegró mucho haberlo conocido.— le dijo Frutillita sonriendo luminosamente y levantando las manos de él a la altura de su abdomen al agradecerle.

—Igualmente. Ahora antes de irme, ¿pueden decirme uno por uno sus nombres, por favor?.

—Sí.— dijeron ellos.

Incluyendo a Mavis y su camarógrafo, le dijeron sus nombres y Frutillita le dijo también los de sus mascotas.

—Ahora, yo soy la que pide unos momentos antes de que el señor Caralarga se vaya.— dijo Mavis.

—Adelante.— le dijo el señor Caralarga.

—Como mi camarógrafo acabó grabando parte de lo ocurrido negativamente en lugar de grabar el resultado positivo que en realidad debió suceder desde el principio, cuando volvamos al estudio, vamos a suprimir todo lo grabado para quitarlo de la cinta y que así nunca lo vea nadie en el mundo, lo que alcanzó a ser grabado sería absoluta y definitivamente suficiente para arruinar toda la imagen perfecta del restaurante si llega a ser visto por lo menos en una sola casa dentro o fuera de la ciudad, más aún por el hecho de que él todavía estaba grabando cuando el inspector le dio la calificación negativa al restaurante y dijo lo que dicen todos cuando deciden efectuar la clausura, así que borrar todo lo grabado es lo primero que haremos al volver al estudio, eso no será visto por nadie y tampoco se conocerá la noticia ni por el llamado "pasa la voz", porque hoy, aquí y ahora mismo, prometo guardar el secreto, será algo que absolutamente ningún televidente conocerá nunca jamás, en el caso de esta ciudad, tiene menos importancia que igualmente se les cuente la anécdota a todos los residentes locales que no estuvieron aquí para atestiguar todo, porque al vivir aquí y haber venido siempre, nunca creerían nada de lo grabado, por ya conocer que el restaurante es bueno y perfecto en verdad, pero fuera de la ciudad, será algo que ni en las más cercanas se conocerá jamás, ni siquiera se hará ningún "pasa la voz", ésa será la única forma en que nos aseguraremos de que la falsa mala imagen no se levante otra vez.— terminó de decir Mavis sin sonrisa, con ceño triste y con un tono ligeramente infeliz.

—También doy por promesa la misma de la señorita Mavis, nunca le hablaré de esto a nadie.— dijo el camarógrafo con la misma cara y tono.

—Gracias, gracias a ambos.— les dijo Frutillita con el tono suave y amoroso con que les habló a todos antes de iniciar con Pastelito el tema de la caja.

—Gracias, señor y señorita.— les agradeció todo el mundo.

—Gracias por su promesa y su discreción.— les agradeció el señor Caralarga.

—Por nada.— dijeron los dos.

—Y, señorita Frutillita, le prometo que desde hoy y para siempre, promoveré un cambio en la forma de avisar sobre futuras inspecciones por parte del Departamento de Salubridad, ese cambio será que al darse a conocer el tiempo de la pronta llegada de un inspector a un restaurante, al dueño se le dará una fotografía impresa de la cara del inspector que le será enviado y esa imagen se le dará tres días antes de la inspección, para darle al dueño un tiempo más que suficiente para prepararse con anticipación, ya nunca más se efectuarán inspecciones si los dueños de los restaurantes no están anticipadamente enterados de cómo son las caras de los inspectores asignados. Esa idea es sinceramente para evitar que a otro dueño le ocurra lo mismo que a usted conmigo, pero en su caso, también será para evitarle vivir de nuevo ese mismo percance en caso de que le envíen otro inspector.— le dijo el señor Caralarga, siendo una promesa que le nació del fondo del corazón, igual que la que fue dada por Mavis y su camarógrafo.

—Gracias, señor, gracias, muchas gracias.— le agradeció con ganas y abrazándolo.

Él le correspondió el abrazo.

—Gracias, señor, lo amo.— le dijo ella, siendo palabras que le salieron del corazón, igual que todo lo que dice siempre al hablar con cualquiera.

—De nada, señorita.— le dijo con una voz un poco más suave y apagada, sintiendo que le gustó que ella le dé su amor.

Se separaron a los pocos instantes, pero ella le sostuvo las manos.

—Quizás pudiéramos volver a vernos algún día, pero algo quiero darle ahora, señor Caralarga.

—¿Qué es?.

—Mi amistad.

Todos se alegraron aún más, incluyéndolo a él y a ella misma.

—Acepto, y gracias.

—De nada, y gracias por aceptar.

—Yo también quiero darle mi amistad, ¿y todas ustedes, chicas, y ustedes, cocineros, y ustedes, señorita Mavis y señor camarógrafo?.— dijo y les preguntó Huckleberry.

—Sí.— respondieron todos los interrogados.

—Lo acepto y lo agradezco.— dijo el señor Caralarga, sintiendo ahora que le alegraron aún más su día.

Frutillita le siguió sonriendo amorosamente por un instante más y se giró hacia la señorita Mavis.

—Señorita Mavis, señor camarógrafo, se la doy a ambos también.

—La recibo y la agradezco.— dijeron los dos.

—De nada.

—Y le digo, señorita Frutillita, que dándome su amistad, siento que todos me alegraron aún más mi día.

—Oh, que hermoso placer oírlo.— dijo ella habiéndose volteado hacia él de nuevo.

—Eso mismo siento yo.— dijeron Mavis y su camarógrafo.

—Que hermoso placer oírlo.— dijo todo el mundo.

—Señorita Frutillita, decido ahora mismo que para la próxima inspección, volveremos para lo mismo de grabar y mostrar al público la imagen perfecta de su café.— dijo Mavis.

—Gracias, señorita, sería honorable y placentero que lo hicieran.

—Bien, entonces, ya nos vamos.

—También me voy.— dijo el señor Caralarga.

Todos se despidieron con tranquilidad y alegría de sus tres nuevos amigos y éstos se fueron.


	6. Chapter 6

Veintiocho días después...

—Frutillita, soy Morita, ven de inmediato con ellos, tengo que mostrarte algo, y también trae a Pastelito y Cremita, quiero que también lo sepan.— le dijo con el irremplazable tono amistoso, feliz y tranquilo de siempre.

Fueron en el instante a su biblioteca, y cuando Frutillita entró, lo primero que vio fue...

—¿Una foto del señor Caralarga?, ¿él vendrá de nuevo?.— fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta y ser esa foto lo primero que vio, porque Morita estaba sonrientemente sosteniéndola a la altura de su cara.

—Sí.

Bajó la foto e imprevistamente, vio a sus otros amigos detrás de Morita.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían, Pastelito de Manzana?.— le preguntó con impresión.

—Sí, Morita nos lo dijo antes y nos reunió antes de llamarte.

Y los últimos tres días pasaron rápidamente, hasta que llegaron las dos con veinte minutos del soleado día Miércoles diez de Noviembre, que fue la hora exacta en que el señor Caralarga y Mavis llegaron al restaurante. Como en la vez anterior, el camarógrafo entró de espaldas grabando a Mavis, quien entró diciendo exactamente lo mismo y con los mismos modos de su primera entrada en ese día, e incluso hacía el mismo "recorrido" que hizo en su primera entrada, hasta quedarse parada en el mismo lado de la barra y con su camarógrafo enfocándola desde la misma perspectiva que antes, pocos pasos detrás de ella entró el señor Caralarga, y esta vez, fue él a quien Frutillita recibió primero y con la misma alegría y sonrisa que a Mavis, exactamente la misma con que lo hubiera recibido si lo hubiera atendido primero.

—Buenas tardes, señor inspector, o debo llamarlo, mi amigo, el señor Caralarga.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Frutillita, amiga mía.— le devolvió el saludo con los mismos modos y alegría con que se los hubiera devuelto si lo hubiera atendido desde el primer momento en esa vez.

Ahora que Mavis terminó lo que decía, fue entonces a saludar a Frutillita.

—Bienvenidos usted y su camarógrafo a mi restaurante, señorita Mavis, o debo decir, mis amigos.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Frutillita, amiga nuestra.— la saludaron juntos.

Se besó en ambas mejillas con Mavis y también besó en la cabeza al camarógrafo, al cual le acercó su mejilla derecha y éste le dio un dulce beso también.

—¿Me atiende, señorita?.

—Sí, ¿qué necesita?.

—Vengo a hacer la inspección de salubridad.

—Adelante, pase usted.

—Gracias.

Empezó a hacer la inspección mientras igual que antes, los cocineros les ofrecieron nuevamente del puré de patatas, cosa que Mavis y su camarógrafo aceptaron con gusto, así que les dieron la probada en las mismas cucharas de ese momento y sintieron que el sabor es exactamente el mismo de ese día. También, ella entrevistó a los cocineros haciéndoles las mismas preguntas y ellos contestaron lo mismo. Una vez que el inspector terminó, se paró detrás de la barra y pidió el puré, así que con todo placer le sirvieron en el mismo plato y con la misma cuchara, él agradeció y comió hasta terminar.

—El resultado de la inspección fue perfectamente positivo, así que el restaurante está posibilitado para seguir funcionando como siempre y recibe una calificación de "A".— dijo el inspector sintiéndose contento de no deber clausurarlo, y en ese caso, sintiéndose igual de contento como se hubiera sentido en esa vez si lo hubiera calificado bien, dejando a todos igualmente contentos como se hubieran sentido por esa positiva causa.

Sacó la calificación y la pegó en la puerta, a lo que todos los sonrientes amigos reaccionaron con los aplausos que hubieran dado en esa vez.

—Y ahí lo tienen, señores televidentes, otro restaurante calificado positivamente. Soy Mavis Macedonia, transmitiendo en vivo y en directo desde el restaurante de la hermosa, alegre, positiva, agradable, linda y amistosa ciudad de Tutti Frutti. Nos vemos en la próxima.— dijo por última vez para terminar el reportaje, y esta vez, conservando todo lo grabado sin ocurrírsele deshacerlo.

El camarógrafo apagó la cámara, habiendo grabado por pocos instantes y con un enfoque cercano la calificación antes de volver a enfocar a Mavis.

—Señorita Mavis, ¿cómo es que hizo y dijo todo lo mismo de la vez anterior y cómo es que su camarógrafo hizo los enfoques desde las mismas perspectivas?.— le preguntó Frutillita.

—Una vez que borramos lo grabado, le dije que quería que repitiéramos toda la entrada de las mismas maneras, así que de inmediato nos pusimos a ensayar y así estuvimos por diez días, hasta que cuando faltaban tres días para éste, empezamos a retocar lo ensayado durante esos días, y entonces por eso es que hicimos todo exactamente igual, para que fuese perfecto como lo hubiera sido en ese día.

—Y en el caso de lo último que dijo ahora que el señor Caralarga puso la calificación, ¿fue ensayado?.

—Sí, incluido eso.

—Bueno, muy bien.

Y así, se despidieron de los tres con alegría y ellos se fueron. Desde que el señor Caralarga hizo ese cambio, así fue cómo siempre se dio el aviso anticipado de las inspecciones y nunca jamás se produjo ese percance otra vez. Durante sus días de descanso, él, Mavis y el camarógrafo siempre siguieron visitando el café de Frutillita y todos los recibieron con los mismos sentimientos positivos que quedaron forjados entre todos, Pastelito de Manzana creó otras trenzas iguales y mejores a las anteriores y éstas nunca se descompusieron, y entonces así, todos convivieron eternamente con la alegría, amistad y demás valores y sentimientos positivos apoderados de sus mentes, corazones y espíritus y todos vivieron total, amistosa y amorosamente felices por siempre y para siempre.

FIN


End file.
